Just Ask Sonic and Co
by SkyetheNumber1TailsFan
Summary: Just a fanfic where you give your reviews and the sonic characters have to do them. Almost any review accepted i have my limits on what i will and wont have the sonic characters do. SEND REVIEWS! Im gonna do a big thing for chapter 20! so I need reviews!
1. The Beginning

I do not own sonic Sega does.

This fanfic belongs to me.

Also thank you everyone that has made a fanfic like this one you were all my inspiration.

This fanfic is in script format because I like script format.

If you do not like it then I will try another approach but it is script for now.

Skye: Hello and Welcome to my first Fanfic. Now lets see our guests.

Sonic: oh no not another one!

Tails: Maybe we wont be tortured on this fanfic sonic.

Skye: It depends on the reviews. You probably will though.

Amy: SONIC!!

Sonic: Amy!? Run Away!

Tails: Oh boy.

Shadow: Not this again.

Rouge: oh well lets just enjoy no reviews while it lasts.

(Chili Dogs appear)

Sonic: YAY!!

Skye: I know that has been done a thousand times but i just wanted to do that.

Cream: How did the chili dog get here?

Skye: uh magic.

Cream: oh okay.

Knuckles: Where exactly are we?

Skye: you finally spoke up. Oh and to answer your question you are somewhere where you cannot escape.

Everyone except Skye: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Skye: Please review!


	2. Chapter two

I don't own sonic I only wish I did

I don't own sonic I only wish I did.

Skye: Hello again people!

Shadow: Can we just get this over with?

Sonic: Yeah there's only been one review.

Skye: So? There may be more coming.

Tails: I don't know everyone seems to be avoiding this fanfic.

Skye: We'll get more review trust me. Anyways I'll read the only review we have for now. It says

"Sonic torture?...I LIKE IT!! XD

Allrighty, then, questions:

Sonic: Have you ever even THOUGHT about getting a fulltime girlfriend?

Knuckles: Do you want to marry the Master Emerald? I could do the services.

Shadow: Do you feel, well, out of place being friends with idiots? I know I would, if I were the only sane person.

Airiko-the-Angel13"

Skye: ok guys start answering!

Sonic: Well yeah but I don't think anyone here is right for me. Sally was a little too bossy, Amy is just a friend to me, a creepy obsessive friend, and I don't really like Blaze.

Skye: ok … on with knuckles!

Knuckles: Sure! I don't care what about you master emerald?

Master Emerald:-silence-

Skye: Knux? The Master Emerald isn't alive.

Knuckles: Talk to me master emerald! Speak to me!!

Skye: o…k… now for the last part of the review Shadow!!

Shadow: Fine, Fine I'll do the review.

Knuckles: Why did you have to die? –cries-

Skye: uhh… hey look knux! The Master Emerald is alive again!

Knuckles: Yay! Now we can get married!!

Skye: Yeah…you do that.

Shadow: can I answer my question now??

Skye: Sure go ahead.

Shadow: Yes, I do feel out of place here. Knuckles the Knucklehead is obviously idiotic, sonic is idiotic…

Sonic: Hey!!

Shadow: Look a chili dog jumped in that vat of chili dog eating piranhas.

Sonic: Really? Where? –jumps in the vat-

Shadow: See my point? Amy is annoying and idiotic, and tails…lets just say he's book and tech smart but anything else is his idioticness. And cream?

Skye: ok shadow enough of your ranting.

Shadow: Hmph! Well at least I would get more reviews if I made my own fanfic.

Skye: Grrrr…. Well that's all the time we have thanks for reading!

Tails: And plz review!

Skye: yeah and Review I need them in order to make this fic.


	3. Chapter 3

Lets get this outta the way: I do not own sonic and co

Lets get this outta the way: I do not own sonic and co.

I'm the only Fan made character.

Also Knuckles will be known as Knux now.

Skye: Hello everybody and welcome to another chapter of Just Ask Sonic and co.

Shadow: Why do we have to stay here? We have lives too ya know.

Skye: Because I want you here.

Cream and Knux: Works for me!

Skye: ok seeing as we all agree…

Tails: Can I read the first Review?

Skye: Sure Tails, go ahead.

Tails ok this review is from Tailsfan335 it says:

"Hi there fellow Tails fan.

Ok, Questions:

Sonic: Are you jealous of Shadow being cooler than you?

Tails: Do you think Sonic is an idiot And Why are you so awesome?

Knuckles: anidiotsayswhat

Amy: Why don't you obsess over Shadow? He is way more awesome.

Shadow: How much do you hate Sonic?"

Tails: Yay! A fan of me!

Sonic: Did you pay Tailsfan335 tails?

Tails: no I didn't.

Skye: Ok enough! Sonic the world doesn't revolve around you lets start getting the review done. First up sonic.

Sonic: Of course not! I'm the coolest one here and every1 knows it.

Skye: Then why am I a Tails and Shadow fan but you don't even make my top 3? U make top 5 but not top 3.

Sonic Oh well your just on person.

Skye: Well we'll see. Post your reviews do you think sonic is awesome or not, and if not post your favorite character. Ok on with the next character. Tails your up!

Tails: Umm.. Well he doesn't think first if he did it would save him a lot of trouble, and I don't know maybe because I'm smart and can fly?

Skye: and one of the coolest characters don't forget that, I mean who else could fly the tornado like you do? Not Sonic or Knux that's for sure.

Tails: I wouldn't even let Knux in the drivers seat let alone let him fly it.

Skye: ok next character. Knux your up. TailsFan335 says: anidiotsayswhat.

Knux: What?

Every1 except Knux is laughing.

Knux: What? What I do?

Skye: Now lets go to our next character. Amy then Shadow.

Amy: Because….I don't know… I just like sonic better. But shadow never ran away from me…

Sonic: Well at least if she likes you shadow my problems are over.

Shadow: If she likes me and acts like we're in love I'll get my revenge on you soni.

Sonic: Eep!

Skye: ok now its your turn Shadow.

Shadow: A lot. That faker is nothing compared to the ultimate life form. You can even ask Skye.

Skye: Well I did beat Sonic Adventure 2 Battle with Shadow first then sonic.

Sonic: Aww come on! Give me some recognition!

Skye: ok, ok calm down.--' Really you act like you're four sometimes sonic.

Tails: So now what?

Skye: Well we don't have any more reviews right now.

Sonic: So what? Its over for today?

Skye: For now anyways til we get more reviews.

Shadow: Well lets just finish this chapter.

Skye: Rouge and Cream can finish the chapter today. They haven't talked at all this time.

Rouge: Plz read and review. If you do we appreciate it!

Cream: Thank you very much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Sonic Characters. It is only my wish to do so.

Skye: Welcome back!

Sonic: We still aren't done?

Skye: we're supposed to be done?

Sonic: -_-'

Tails: Well we have reviews today

Skye: alright Shadow you can read the first review.

Shadow: fine

"I dare skye to be Shadows slave for a chapter also I did think Sonic was cool until shadow appeared –plumalchemyst"

Sonic: I like this person

Skye: you're only saying that because you were cool until shadow came

Sonic: so?

Shadow: I think the first part is fair

Skye: This person can't be serious! Me? Shadows slave for a chapter?

Shadow: yup and lets make it this chapter shall we?

Skye: um…let me think…no!

Shadow: You ARE my slave for a chapter. You'd think the sooner the better so now! Go get me a shot gun and a motorcycle, a red one. Or else.

Skye: ugh fine but Cream you read the next Review. –leaves to get what Shadow asked for-

Cream: ok

"Haha, another one of these stories. Nice. I don't know why, but when I made my story, it seemed I saw more of them...Funny. Oh well. I love participating in another person's fanfiction! Here I go!  
Sonic: Before you say a statement, you have to say "Objection!" or "Hold it!" or "Take that!".  
Amy: Demostrate the proper way of a Sonic fangirl glomp for the readers please.  
Tails: Awesomeness! I love you! Um...Make an awesome gun out of a paperclip and other household materials.  
Shadow: Guitar Hero World Tour! I would pwn you at that! Anyway, sing a line from the song Enough by Disturbed.  
Knuckles: OMFG! Is that the Master Emerald hanging on the edge of that cliff!?! Lol, jk jk. Now jump off that cliff. = )  
Cream: Aw! You are so kawaii! I want you to read my review.  
Rouge: You are kickass! Man, you should totally have a thief scene. Like...Right now...Now...NOW!  
Cool cool. That's all I got for now. Piece!

-Arkanin Midnight"

Skye: Why thank you. And here Shadow are your stupid things you wanted.

Shadow: Sweet. Now go with Knuckles and jump off a cliff.

Skye: I don't like you. -jumps off the cliff after pushing knuckles off-

Cream: Thank you for the compliment ^^

Amy: I'll do so with pleasure! ^^ -fan girl glomps Sonic-

Sonic: Objection! I do not like this!

Amy: Sonniku!

Sonic: Hold It! Amy! Go away!

Amy: no Sonic I've got you now!

Sonic: Objection! You don't have what you cant catch! –runs away-

Amy: Get back here Sonic! –runs after him-

Sonic: Take That! You cant catch me!

Tails: ok then! –goes off to make the gun-

Shadow: next I want you to get that gun and give it to me when tails is done

Skye: grrr….fine….

-goes to see tails until the gun is made-

Shadow: I really like that one person. The host becomes my slave. Genius .

Skye: I'll get my revenge next comic. But first you still have to sing a line from the song Enough by Disturbed.

Shadow: fine

"**We are Frozen, we want everything. We've chosen to want everything"**

Shadow: Happy?

Skye: I'm not the one who asked the dare.

Shadow: oh yeah where's my gun?

Skye: he finished it –hands it to Shadow-

Tails: it took me a good few minutes to make it.

Skye: ok Knux can finish off our chapter this time.

Knux: Thanks for reading. Please R&R it would really appreciate it. All sonic characters and Phoenix Wright references are all belonging to their owners. Skye owns nothing but the plot.

Skye: Cya next time!


	5. Chapter 5

I, in no way, own the Sonic Team. I only wish I did.

Skye: Hello again faithful viewers!

Shadow: Why cant we just end it here and now? Not many people really know about this fanfic anyways.

Skye: Besides the slow start we're getting more reviews and I'm not going to end it this soon. I'll probably go for 20-30 chapters or so if I keep getting reviews.

Tails: Can I read the next review?

Skye: Sure go ahead.

Tails: ok

"Aww, you barely got reviews... I'll make this nice and long -grins evily-

Blaze and Shadow: OMG, you are my fave characters and my fave couple I'll let you off easy, makeout with eachother for 3, I said, 3 minutes. Yes minutes not seconds.

Sonic: Your so full of yourself. YOU makeout with Amy

Amy: After Sonic makes out with you NO MORE SONIC FOR 2 CHAPTERS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Espio: Saw off your horn and eat it.

Vector: -steals headphones- NO MUSIC TIL YOU CLEAN YOUR ROOM!

Charmy: Die in the most painful and slowest way possible

Cream: Kill cheese

Knux: Break the master emerald and give the peices to the others saying its rock candy

Me: This is so funny plz do it!  
Bring my OC Safari the cat and put her in a room with a 10 ft full cup of coffee and let her drink the WHOLE thing but before she finishes shove Sonic Silver and Vector in the room with her and block of the door with something big and heavy-how about Eggman and Big?- And have a video camara in the room so you can see what happens.

WARNING!: If Safari was to have even a small amount of coffee -say the size of a thimble which is like the size of the tip of your thumb- she will become exactly 5,538,785,634,658 times more hyper than charmy on a sugar high with things like candy soda sugar etc... so a 10 ft FULL cup is like 10 times 5,538,785,634,658 so I suggest that you get some good distance if she escapes.

Thats all 4 now SHADAZE 4EVER!  
-salutes- Im out!

dracosangel337"

Skye: Well we'll go ahead and bring in Safari but she'll get coffee last. But for now to the magical closet of doom!

Shadow: the magical closet of doom?

Skye: just an exaggerated name for the closet over there. –shoves Shadow and Blaze in the closet and sets a timer for three minutes- have fun and you better do what she says or I'll throw you in with Safari and her coffee too.

Sonic: -reads it- What?!? I have to makeout with Amy?!?

Skye: Think about it if you do it you're free the next two chapters

Sonic: 0.0….OK! I'll do it to be free of Amy! –gets thrown into a separate room with Amy-

Skye: Ok Espio… now you have to saw off your horn and eat it.

Espio: What?!?

Skye: Do it. Now. Or else.

Espio: fine –saws off horn and eats it-

Skye: wow the things people would do not to face my wrath…

Vector: I must go clean my room! I NEED MY MUSIC!!!! –runs off-

Charmy: how do I do that?

Skye: hmmm….let me think….slow and painful….slow and painful….I know! Lets set him on fire then take a chainsaw to him! =D

Tails: what happened to trying to keep it a G rating?

Skye: Forget that! I've already changed the rating due to stuff people might send in!

Cream: I have to kill Cheese?

Skye: one moment –sets charmy on fire- yes you do and don't worry I'll bring him back

Cream: oh ok then. Please Forgive me for this Cheese. –kills Cheese and Cheese is brought back to life-

Skye: the timer should be up by now and where's Sonic and Amy?

Sonic: YES!!!! I'm free for this chapter and next from AMY!!!!!!

Amy: awww…

Skye: well you might not be saying yes to our next review after Knux finishes his dare and we go get Safari.

Knux: But the master emerald is my life!!!

Skye: Do it now or I'll break it myself

Knux: fine…-breaks emerald into shards and hands it out- Here ya go its rock Candy

Skye: and last but not least welcome our temporary guest Safari!!!

Safari: Hello

Skye: Ok here we go –takes out a 10ft tall cup of coffee and has Safari drink it while shoving Sonic, Silver, and Vector into the room and blocks the door with Big and Eggman-

Eggman: Hey! I'm an Evil Villain! Not a block for a door!

Skye: oh well –turns on video camera to let everyone watch- I'll get them out of that closet –gets Blaze and Shadow out of the closet- ok Blaze you're reading our next review

Blaze: -dazed- fine

"lol omg i thought she chicken out but she became shadows slave lol

ok sonic i dare you to be amy's slave and do what ever she wants for two chapters

Skye here no hard feelings (gives magic cookie jar)

Shadow: what is your favorite movie mine is the sonic movie

Cream: want to meet my oc caramel

tails: your so kawaii do you know that in the american sonics you always use tail flight instead of flying in a plane

Rouge: You are so awesome

Cosmo: I cried when you died (cries)

Eggman: (punches) I HATE JOO GO DIE

Charmy: KAWAII

and thats all i got

-Plumalchemyst"

Skye: -takes the cookie jar- Thanks! And I do NOT chicken out just so ya know. But your Sonic's Amy's slave dare shall have to wait til after next chapter unfortunately because he is free from her the rest of this and next chapter.

Rouge: I know I'm awesome

Tails: Yeah I know I don't fly in the tornado much

Cream: Sure! ^^

Shadow: I liked Twilight among other movies.

Eggman: That wasn't nice! – randomly dies-

Skye: now that that's over with.. –brings Charmy back to life after being killed by fire-

Charmy: ow….

Skye: well looks like that's it for now… Tails, Charmy, and Cream you end us off

Cream: Thank you for reading

Tails: Please Read and Review

Charmy: See ya next time!!!


	6. Chapter 6

I only wish the Sonic Characters were mine as does a lot of Sonic Authors.

Skye: Hello and Welcome to another Eventful Chapter!

Tails: Hey! We have lots more reviews now!

Skye: Yayz! Now lets have Sonic read the first one.

Sonic: ok

"Cream: My oc Caramel who i would like to be here for two chapters if you don't mind authoress is your cousin who is a 16 year old white rabbit and guerdian of the black emerald that holds an evil Djinn name squeaky inside

Caramel to Cream: Hi baby cousin

Authoress: the cookie jar never runs out of cookies

Shadow: Kiss me or else

Sonic: would you like Sally to find out what you did with Amy if not then do my dare now

Amy: Want a sonic plushy :D

Tails: I want you and Charmy to sing aqua's barbie girl sorry XD

Vector: in an rp with a friend you and Caramel are a thing

all girls: I dare you to sing love story by tailor swift and all guys have to be romeo and Eggman as Juliets father hehe

and thats it

-Plummalchemyst"

Skye: I don't mind. Please put your hands together for our special Guest who shall be here for two (possibly more) Chapters Caramel!

Caramel: Thank you for having me here

Skye: it's good to have you

Cream: Hello!

Caramel: hello

Skye: wait…a never ending cookie jar?....SWEET!!!! =D

Shadow: Fine –kisses Plumalchemyst-

Sonic: but the—

Skye: oh yeah being that the person who made the dare for Amy to stay away said they canceled it you HAVE to be her slave now

Sonic: darn it!

Amy: Yay! And yes I want a Sonic Plushy =D

Tails: 0.0

Charmy: Yay!

Skye: go on do it

Barbie Girl –Aqua Redone by Tails and Charmy

Tails: Hi Barbie

Charmy: Hi ken!

Tails: Do you wanna go for a ride?

Charmy: Sure Ken!

Tails: Jump in!

Charmy: I'm a Barbie Girl in a Barbie world!

Tails: Life in plastic, its fantastic!

Charmy: You can brush my hair undress me everywhere!

Tails: Imagination life is your creation!

Skye: that wasn't too horrible. Atleast my ears weren't bleeding

Vector: Heya Caramel

Skye: atleast I'm the Author so I'm exempt from this stupid song ^^

Amy: it says 'all girls' so you have to do it too

Skye: but I don't wanna!

Everyone Else: Do it. Now.

Skye: fine but only we're only doing a few lines

Love Story – Taylor Swift Redone by the cast

Girls: We, We both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts. I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air. See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns. See you make your way through the crowd and say hello. Little did I know. –they finish the song (yeah I know I'm lazy)

Skye: ok that's enough. Knuckles Read the next review.

Knux: ok

"Okay, now you will be able to tell the difference.

Sonic: Crap! I helped you! now you are chained to Amy! cancel my dare for amy from my last review.

Amy: YOUR WELCOME! But I still want you to suffer, so you and knuckles in the magical closet of doom!

Rouge: Have you had any plastic surgery done? (you know what I mean.) AND DONT YOU DARE LIE TO ME OR SAFARI WILL KICK YOUR **!

Big: You retard, just go and die. he cant come back unless he is needed for a dare or truth.

Blaze and Shadow: Arent you both happy that you're my faves? You get to have another makeout session. Let the shadaze fans pick the amount of time.  
thats all cuz muh brain is fried.  
-salutes- Im out!

-dracosangel337"

Skye: SEE?!?

Sonic: fine

Skye: don't fret yet I still need to get these two –throws Amy and Knux in the Magical Closet of Doom-

Rouge: Of course not honey! These are completely natural.

Skye: Bring in our other Guest! Safari!!!

Safari: You called?

Skye: Rouge lied –lets her read the review and Safari beats up Rouge- while that's going on…

Big: but froggy –randomly dies-

Skye: ok –gets amy and knux out of the closet of doom and tosses Shadow and Blaze back in- Fans of Shadaze can now set the timer for this –tosses a random fangirl the timer and has her set it-

While that's going on Amy's turn for a review!

Amy: Ok!

"here you go more torture "grins"

sonic: handcuff yourself to amy for this whole chapter  
amy: don't you get tired of sonic running away if yes then go out with shadow ok  
shadow: you have to agree the break up with her  
cream: kill cheese then serve to everyone except the author  
sonic,tails,cream,amy,and shadow:all of you are the autors slaves for the whole chapter

author your free to go no torture for you ;)

tigersbro"

Sonic: 0.0

Amy: you have to you're my slave

Sonic: -whimpers and cuffs himself to Amy-

Amy: Yes I do get tired but I'll go out with Shadow next chapter. -goes off to torture Sonic(or rather do what she wants with sonic only he would refer it as torture**)-**

Cream: why do I have to keep killing poor cheese? –kills cheese and cheese comes back to life then serves everyone besides Skye-

Skye: I like this person…now.. SOMEONE GET ME A GRAPE SODA!!! NOW OR ELSE!!!

Tails: here –hands over grape soda-

Skye: Thanks –takes it- I'll read this next review

"Haha! Aw, Shadow liked the Twilight movie... hee hee.

Shadow: Did you read the Twilight books? If so, Breaking Dawn, yay or nay?

Knuckles: You need to leave the Master Emerald for ten minutes, wherein you will make out with Rouge publicly.

Eggman: Why are you here? Go home.

Amy: Let her make a cake! She loves to cook, do a magic kitchen appearance or something. I don't think Amy gets the respect she deserves.

Cream: Sorry about you having to kill Cheese, here's a plushie.

Skye: The slave thing was funny. You're Charmy's slave for this whole chapter starting at the end of this review.

Charmy: Again, die in a different slow and painful way. More painful though.

Tails: so cute, :], I'll let you get away with nothing this time.

The Author and Self"

Skye: Great I have to be charmy's slave this time…

Sonic: atleast you aren't Amy's slave

Skye: I'm not her Slave yet. I could end up as Eggman's Slave for all I know!

Amy: I get to make a cake? Yay! –runs off to make cake-

Eggman: no one loves me –goes away-

Shadow: I haven't read them yet but I will soon.

Knuckles: but….but…

Skye: do it now please

Knuckles: ok –ditches the emerald and makes out with Rouge-

Charmy: now go get me something to eat ^^

Skye: ugh….. –walks off-

Tails: I guess I'm temporary author.

Cream: Yay! Thank you! –takes plushie-

Caramel: better go get Shadow out of the closet. Blaze too. –goes to get them-

Amy: Sonic carry the cake and don't drop it.

Sonic: fine

Amy: Cake is served!

Skye: -takes a slice to Charmy- I hate this…here's your stupid piece of cake

Charmy: Yay!

Shadow: do you need us any more?

Blaze: do you really need us?

Skye: we need Shadow

Shadow: -reads review- fine Amy I'll go out with you

Amy: Really?

Shadow: no I'm breaking up with you

Amy: oh well I still have sonic

Sonic: NOEZ!!

Skye: Sorry for not having many Sonic Slavish stuff this chapter but when I typed this up it was 2:17 AM. Lets et Safari and Caramel finish off

Safari: Thank you for reading

Caramel: Please read and review.

Safari and Caramel: See ya next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic Characters no belong to me. Only wish it do I.

Skye: Hello People!

Safari: Welcome back!

Skye: now that we've said Hello Caramel you can read our first review.

Caramel: alright,

"Hmm, I wanna get to the point.

1. Sonic: Why do you keep running away from Amy? Is there a reason to it? Dont give me answers that "Because she's pestering me" etc etc. I'd shoot you with a rocket if you say said answer or anything close to it. NOW. GIVE ME REASON!

2. Amy: As a bonafide SonAmy fan, You have my support, if you got any competitors, I'd shoot them kay? And if you want Sonic... -smirks- I can pull a few strings...

-Dark Arcana X"

Skye: ok then Let the SonAmy continue. Our Sonic is Amy's Slave is still in effect until the end of this chapter. So lets include some things in here too.

Sonic: She's a crazy, fangirl who is Scary when angry I have every reason—

Skye:…sounds close enough to me –gets out a rocket and shoots Sonic with it-

Amy: Sonic! Get back here now!

Sonic: yes ma'am -speeds over-

Amy: now you must makeout with me

Sonic: WHAT?!?

Skye: you have to do it you're still her Slave ^^

-they makeout-

Skye: ok while that's going on Safari Read the next review

Safari: Gladly

"Sonic: i could say you need to keep the black emerald safe but then squeaky escape grant you a wish and take your soul and if you refused to wish she take your speed until you did wish Caramel is the only one who can keep her in so no takey the emerald unless the authoress who will be immune to sqeaky's powers wants to torture you XD

Amy: Here you go (hands over plushy)

Tails: did you really like cosmo i pegged you more of a cream lover

shadow: EAH SHADOW KISSED ME (faints)

Eggman: You can come back provided you be Sonics slave

Charmy: KAWAII LET ME HUG YOU LET ME HUG YOU

Vector: It was rather funny since my friend made you into so ladies man perv trying to grope Caramel and writing her love songs

Authoress: if you want you can have Caramel cook you stuff since she's a great cook as she has to cook for the orphans of the Sakura refugee's to survive Eggmans attacks her twin brother Rice being scouter XD

-Plumalchemyst"

Skye: ok I'd like some Steak and Mashed potatos and Gravy ^^

Caramel: ok –goes to cook it-

Skye: here Sonic. Have the black emerald –gives it to him-

Sonic: Cool! –takes it and loses his speed-

Squeaky: I will Grant you one wish.

Sonic: 0.0….GIVE MEH TONS OF CHILI DOGS!

Squeaky: -gives him unlimited chilidogs- Now give me your soul

Sonic:….soul for chili dogs…OK!!!!

Squeaky:… -takes Sonic's soul and goes back into the emerald-

Skye: he must love them.

Amy: YAYZ!!!!

Tails: Yes, I did once like Cosmo but my heart belongs to Cream.

Shadow: pffft….fangirl..

Skye: that reminds me… I am now adding a fangirl pit of doom for anyone who wants to see a sonic character ripped to shreds by fangirls.

Eggman: NEVER!!!

Skye: get outta here! –kicks Eggman out- that's better.

Charmy: Ok! ^^ -hugs Plumalchemyst-

Vector: 0.0

Skye: he's alittle to stupid to know what that means…

Caramel: here's your food.

Skye: thanks –takes it and starts to eat-

Shadow: I'll read the next review

"Awsome! this is funny thanx for using Safari.

Ok more torture time!

Sonic: Be amy's fanboy for this chapter

Knux: you get a rouge plushie!

Rouge and Safari: Im bored so you and Safari have a fight but I warn you Safari can control electricity.

Blaze: Burn the loser-

Safari: But what if I lose!?!?  
Me: Then you get burned!  
Safari: WTF!?!?!?  
Me: anyways...

Shadow Espio and Knux: dance in front of the fan girls I want to see what happens.

Thats all.  
-salutes- I'm out!

-Safarithecat613"

Amy: Listen to the dare. I COMMAND YOU!

Sonic: -sighs- Omg its Amy! Amy I love you!! –glomps Amy and goes fanboy on Amy-

Amy: I like this =3.

Knux: AWESOME! –takes plushie-

Skye: let the battle…BEGIN!!!! I'll be ref

-Rouge and Safari battle it out-

Skye: lets see… the winner is… SAFARI BY DEFAULT!!!

Blaze: alright then –torches Rouge-

Skye: time for our pit of doom

-tosses Shadow, Espio, and Knux in the pit-

Skye: DANCE IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!!!

-they dance for their lives and fangirls rip them into pieces-

Skye: I'll read our final review

"Amy: Simple. Sing Supergirl by Papaya loud and clear for everyone to hear...oh, and Sonic is your slave atm...so have him sing along just as loud X3

Sonic: You MUST agree to this and sing just as loud and clear as Amy...you are her slave

Tails: I'll let you off rather easy, but this is gonna wreck a little havoc x3 ...with those mechanic skills of yours, find one of Eggman's robots and make it go haywire...killing Eggman and destroying various things in the process

Cream: i really hate to torture Cheese...but oh well...Make Swiss Cheese out of Cheese...and then bake a cheesecake out of her and serve her to everyone

Blaze: You're getting let off easy

Shadow: Demonstrate proper use of the Time Freeze Chaos Emerald...then superglue Amy and Sonic back-to-back...and whatever else you wish...

Eggman: Start freaking out when your robot goes haywire...and then die.

Vector: Mood music for Eggman, please XD..oh, and

Authoress: AFTER Shadow demonstrates how to use the Time Freezing Chaos Emerald properly...Shadow is you slave for the NEXT TWO CHAPTERS!! X3...payback time for you ^^

-MysteriousShadowOtaku3"

Skye: lets get Started!!!

Supergirl by Papaya Redone by Amy and Sonic (only part of the song tho I'm lazy)

Amy: doo da doo da doo da doo I'm a supergirl. Doo da doo da doo da doo

Sonic: Su-per-girl!

Skye: ok that's enough

Tails: sounds fun –messes with a Eggman robot-

Robot: assimilate Eggman

Vector: -plays death music-

Eggman: AHHHH!!!! –runs and the robot kills him-

Cream: but....why?

Skye: just do it!

-Cream makes a cheesecake out of cheese, serves it to everyone then runs off crying-

Shadow: Chaos Control!!! –time freezes- now what to do –gets superglue and glues Sonic and Amy together. Knux and Rouge too. Then Kicks Silver in the back of the head and punches Skye and time unfreezes-

Silver: OW!!! PAIN!!!

Skye: you're going to pay for that in the next two chapters!!!

Knux and Sonic: cant….break free….from these girls…

Skye: good ^^

Amy: OMG I LOVE TODAY!!! =D

Skye: this shall be some sweet payback…but it'll have to wait for the next chapter. Safari, Caramel. If you would be so kind.

Safari: Thanks for Reading!

Caramel: Don't forget to R&R!

Safari and Caramel: See ya next time!!!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Sonic Characters.

Shadow: welcome back.

Skye: No do it better

Shadow: ugh… Welcome Back!

Skye: that's better now go get me a grape soda

Shadow: T_T –walks off to get the soda-

Tails: Already exacting your revenge?

Skye: Yup! Sonic read the first review

Sonic: ok!

"here you go

shadow: do you like anybody?  
sonic: get yourself with trapped with amy for the rest of the chapter  
amy: get some of sonics fur then burn it  
author: if she doesn't then you can throw her in the fanboys  
knux: kiss amy then kill her  
amy: get revenge

-tigersbro"

Shadow: I like Blaze. Here you Slave Driver heres your soda T_T

Skye: thank you.

Sonic: What?!?

Skye: you heard the review -makes Sonic get handcuffs to Amy-

Amy: I wont!

Skye: ok then –tosses Amy to the fanboys-

Sonic: 0.0 wait…I'm stuck with Amy…WAIT DON'T TOSS HER IN THE PIT!!!

Skye: too late

Sonic: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!-screaming as he and Amy fall in the pit-

-gets amy back up-

Knux: -kisses her and then kills her-

Skye: nice. Do you know who has to clean up the floor?

Amy: -comes back to life and starts to hit Knux with her Hammer-

Skye: ok Amy you read our next review

Amy: ok ^^

"Wow you update fast, I love reading this. MORE DARES!

Sonic: you get your speed back, lets see if you can out run the FANGIRLS!

Amy: Is that Sonic making out with sally!?!

Rouge: Give ALL your jewels to Safari.

Safari: Make a statue with the jewels in honor of the couple shadaze and give it to the fans of that couple. basically put the statue in the middle of the shadaze fan section.

Silver: You havent gotten ** once at Shadow and Blaze for kissing... THAT PROVES YOUR GAY! MAKE OUT WITH ESPIO AND SONIC!

Shadow: take pics of silvers makeout session and post it on the internet.

Blaze: Who would you date Shadow or Knux?

Skye: Here have a magic bowl it will fill with any food you want it to and it will never end.

I will read this story to the end so keep the humor coming!  
-salutes- I'm out!

-Safarithecat613"

Sonic: 0.0 AHHHHHH!!!! –runs with Fangirls (Amy included) chasing him-

Amy: Wheres the—

Skye: no cursing in my fanfic!

Amy: Where is she?!? –hits Sally with her hammer then Sonic-

Rouge: No

Skye: T_T Yes or feel the awesome might of the fans

Rouge: fine –gives all her jewels to Safari-

Safari: now to get to work! –makes a statue out of the jewels representing Shadaze and puts it in the middle of the room-

Skye: no no Silver is quite straight. The thing is I found somewhere that Shadow and Blaze are silver's parents so…yeah…but I'll have him do it anyways XD

Silver: What?!? No!!!

Skye: do you want to be thrown to the fans?

Silver: .…fangirls are worth it I will not makeout with Sonic and Espio.

Skye: fine. –locks him in the pit of fangirls and keeps him there-

Silver: AHHHHH! FINE OK I'LL DO IT! JUST SAVE ME!!!!

Skye: I knew you would eventually see it my way –saves him-

Silver: Thank you! –makes out with Sonic and then Espio-

Shadow: This'll be good XD –taking picture the whole way through-

Blaze: Shadow of course. Why would anyone go for the Knucklehead?lSkye: good poi—0.0….YAYZ!!!! Thank you!!! SHADOW! GET ME SOME STEAK!!!

Shadow: have Amy or Caramek do it I'm getting pictures for my dare.

Skye: fine you lazy selfish faker. –gets steak- now Caramel you read our next review.

Caramel: ok

"OMG SONIC YOU DUNCE YOUR SCREWED BECAUSE ONCE YOU DIE YOUR THE EVIL DJENN AND SQUEAKY IS FREE

Authoress: Can you kill sonic for me so he's trapped in the black emerald

Shadow: AH (tackle glomps Shadow)

Tails: what is your favorite food Caramel will cook it

Eggman: Do you know your american form known as Robotnic turns people and animals into robots if so then please turn my cousin Yae who i have tied up into a robot

Amy: if you want sonic for a couple more chapters tell me and i'll force him to be your slave again

Knuckles: Do you know your american form is dating Sonics triplet sister Sonia

Sonic: Did you know american you has a brother and sister triplets

Vector: to make it simple you felt her up and wanted to screw her

Charmy: SQUEE HE HUGGED ME

Espio: you ask my oc Layla the vixen aka female fox to marry you in my rp she will be dropping your and her child off heehee

Silver: why are you silver

Blaze: Never really watched you but you rule

and bye hehe (leaves sweets for the whole cast)

-Plumalchemyst"

Skye: gladly -kills Sonic and he goes into the emerald-

Shadow: Fangirls

Tails: I like cinnamon toast. –gets cinnamon toast- SWEET!!!

Eggman: that's in a different country! I cant do that..yet

Amy: Sadly sonic is in the emerald….

Skye: I have an idea –hands Big emerald and whispers in his ear-

Big: I wish Amy and Sonic were together forever.

Sonic: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

-sonic is released and Big is sucked into the emerald-

Knux: Who?

Skye: Idiot -_-'

Sonic: I know

Vector: 0.0….

Skye: you ok vector?

Vector: 0.0….

Skye: I think you broke him…

Espio: fine. Layla would you marry me?

Layla: Yes.

Silver: I don't know.

Blaze: I know I rule ^^.

Skye: Shadow! Finish up!

Shadow: ugh…Thanks for reading. Please R&R if you would. We need your reviews to keep going. See ya next time!

Skye: was that so hard?

Shadow: I want to take a bullet to my head and just die.

Skye: too bad


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own the Sonic Characters. I'd be really happy if I did though.

To all the reviewers here have a cookie.

Skye: Hiya all our viewers! Back from the dead we've brought back Cosmo!

Cosmo: hello

Skye: now that that's done. Cosmo read the review.

Cosmo: ok

"OMG I read the same thing about blaze and shadow being his parents... a few truths but still some dares.

Espio: Why do you hang out with the other chaotix members? They are so retarded.

Shadow: Since you like Blaze you may go out with her!

Blaze: Your welcome.

Sonic: Eat this -chili dogs made of dog poop dont tell him-

Tails: Who do you love? Cream Marine or Cosmo?

Skye: Do you remember the site that you read about blaze and shadow being silver's parents? If so plz tell me!

Caramel: Can I have chocolate cheesecake? -NOT made of cheese the chao or chocola-

Safari: Video tape Shadow and Blaze's date and post it on a shadaze fan site.

God I put alot of Shadaze in these reviews!  
-salutes- I'm out!

-Safarithecat613"

Skye: Lets get started.

Espio: its good for my skills. Charmy makes a great shuriken target and I get money from Vector.

Shadow: sweet!

Blaze: ^^

Sonic: OK! –eats then gags- wth is in this?

Skye: iono I don't care moving on

Tails: I've already said I love Cream. Cosmo was dead and why would I like Marine?

Skye: sadly…I do not remember where I read that….

Caramel: ok –gets a chocolate cheesecake that's chao free and gives it to Safarithecat613-

Safari: on it! –gets a camera and leaves after Shadow and Blaze-

Skye: Next!

Tails: isn't Shadow your slave?

Skye: I let him off a chapter early but I'll get him back soon. Cream read the next review

Cream: ok!

"Aww. Shadow! Don't be that way!

DARE TIME!

Author: Shadow's dare is off. He is no longer your slave.  
Shadow: Admit that sometimes fangirls having your back is pretty cool. Look what I just did there. OH! Then you must act cheerful for the rest of the chapter.  
Sonic: Shadow around kind of makes you obsolete. Throw yourself into the pit of fangirls!  
Amy: You get to make out with Sonic.  
Vector: WHAT ARE YOU LISTENING TO IN THOSE HEADPHONES?  
Espio: Make out with Silver again, allow Shadow to post on Internets.  
Silver: Declare your straightness by making out with Rouge.  
Rouge: Beat Silver down after he manhandles you.  
Knuckles: I don't think you're an idiot, just headstrong. Have some grapes. Then you accidentally crush them.  
Eggman: Sonic is your slave for the rest of the chapter. The rule is that you can't have world-takeover plots and involve him.

Love this game, and have fun...

:]

-The Author and Self"

Skye: good thing I let him off early.

Shadow: fine. Fangirls are pretty useful. And wait….WHAT?!?!? CHEERFUL?!?

Skye: do it or face the fangirl pit with Sonic!

Sonic and Shadow: 0.0

Sonic: but I don't WANT to go into the fangirl pit.

Skye: nothing says I cant push him –pushes Sonic in the pit of Fangirls-

Amy: W00T!

Vector: Linkin Park, Simple Plan, other bands, mainly music and such.

Espio: for not having to face the fangirls!-makes out with silver and Shadow gets pictures and posts them on the internet-

Silver: GET THIS WEIRDO AWAY FROM ME!!!!

Skye: ok but you have to makeout with Rouge after I do

Silver: FINE OK JUST GET THIS LUNATIC AWAY FROM ME!!!

Skye: ok

-gets espio away from Silver and Silver makes out with rouge-

Rouge how dare you!! –beats up silver-

Knux: finally I get some respect. –gets grapes and crushes them-

Eggman: Yes!

Sonic: No! –gets tackled and Amy makes out with him after he gets out of the pit of fangirls-

Skye: watch out some of them are rabid fangirls. Anyways NEXT!!! Blaze you read one

Blaze: ok

"the cousin who almost got turn robot here

Authoress: I dare you to let Shadow take a 2 week vacation to hawaii but you can fax his questions to him

-Yae"

Skye: fine Shadow you're free to go—

Shadow: YES!!!

Skye: let me finish. You can go next Chapter you still need to be here for this one.

Shadow: fine atleast I get a vacation tomarrow!

Skye: wow he's doing a good job being cheerful….NEXT!!! Caramel!

Caramel: fine.

"Knux: Look up Sonic underground she's a pink hedgehog like amy only she rocks a fohawk

Amy: I bet if you asked Sonia she help you get sonic XD

Shadow: YOUR SO HOT I WILL BE YOUR SLAVE (bows)

Sonic: How did you like being a Djenn XD

and sorry my brains dead today

-Plumalchemyst"

Knux: To the internet!

Amy: I'll go ask her right now!

Shadow: heh.

Skye: no evil fangirl torture ideas Shadow until you get back from your 2 week vacation. Which should only have to last atleast 5-7 chapters from now.

Shadow: w/e I get a vacation AND a fan slave. This day rocks!

Skye: only for now ….…..…Safari if you would

Safari: alright

"thanks for using my truths and dares :) here are more

Knuckles is that rouge kissing silver onstage  
Author: when knuckles is on push him into the famgirls  
Sonic: Make out with amy in the closet for 2 HOURS  
Shadow: since you like blaze kill her  
Blaze: do same only worse  
Author: if shadow doesn't he is your slave including amy for 2 chapters

-tigersbro"

Skye: np and thanks for putting your name at the bottom for me. Gives me less work to do.

Knuckles: OK WHERE IS HE? I'LL KILL HIM!!! –gets on the stage and Skye throws him to the fangirls-

Sonic: NOOOOOOOOOOooooooo –being dragged to the Evil Closet of Doom by Amy-

Shadow: I wont!

Skye: you'll be my slave when you get back if you don't. and besides I'll bring her back. I'll bring Shadow back too

Shadow: how? Your fake 'author powers'?

Skye:…-swiftly kills Shadow and brings him back to life- Don't mock the author powers they pwn you!

Shadow: ok ok sheesh

Skye: What?!?

Shadow: nothing –kills Blaze and she's brought back to life-

Blaze: so you'll bring Shadow back?

Skye: I can bring him back

Blaze: ok –kills Shadow by setting him on fire and kicking his butt- Bring him back to life now please.

Skye: I said I 'can' no where did I say I 'would'

Blaze: if you don't bring him back to life I'll toast you

Skye: you cant toast me I'm the author!

Blaze: oh? –blasts fire at Skye and she's unharmed- wth?

Skye: well remember you attacked first

Blaze: uh oh –gets killed by Skye and both Shadow and Blaze come back to life-

Skye: I'll show some mercy. I cant have our viewers thinking I'm a heartless person who enjoys the death of the sonic characters.

Shadow: too late for that

Skye: hey I brought you back didn't i?

Shadow: bu--…Ah touche'

Skye: Amy finish it off with Sonic since your two hours are up.….wait! I forgot to have Sonic be Eggmans Slave!

Sonic: YES!!!

Skye: I'll do it next chapter

Sonic: NO!

Skye: thanks for reading don't forget to R&R and if you review you'll get something good next chapter like today's cookies.


	10. Chapter 10

If I owned the Sonic Characters I wouldn't be making this fanfic. I'd make it a TV show.

Skye: Hello all! Since Shadow is gone here are two new vict—I mean cast members Sonia and Manic from Sonic Underground!

Sonia: Hello

Manic: Good to be here!

Skye: great to have you two here now lets have Eggman carry out his Slavedriving with Sonic shall we?

Sonic: but I've already washed his feet among other things that could scar me for life

Skye:….no we promised the fans you would serve him. Atleast do it until the first review is read.

Sonic: fine

Eggman: go get me a burrito and step on it!

Sonic:…-speeds off and comes back, burrito in hand- here

Eggman: splendid. Now say " Eggman is much better than me and I should worship the ground he's walked on."

Skye: what a ham.

Sonicunder breath and very quickly) eggmanismuchbetterthanmeandishouldworshipthegroundhe'swalkedon –gags-

Skye: Sonia read the first review to save Sonic or get thrown to the fans ^^

Sonia: I'll read the review…

Skye: good Choice

Sonia: she scares me

"halo can we bring in Sonia and Manic

I DARE ALL THE BOYS TO EAT THE GENDER BENDER CAKE THOSE GUYS HERE THAT IS

sorry brain is still dead

-Plumalchemyst"

Skye: upon reading the review I already for—I mean got them to come.

Boys: 0.0

Skye: eat up or get thrown to the fangirls ^^

-they eat it and turn to girls then scream…like girls-

Skye: this is too good. Anyways the girl who used to be Manic read the next review.

Manic: fine fine

"GOD DAMN IT! I cant find that site any where! -sigh- oh well I'll take my frustration out on the Sonic characters.

Shadow: You have to come back from your vacation next chapter!

Sonic: Back with Amy in the closet! Let the sonamy fans deal with the time. -grins evily-

Vector: Give espio all your money!

Charmy: How about some target practice? everyone practice their archery with Charmy as the target.

Tails: Run -listen to next dare to know why-

Cosmo: Kill Tails he never loved you.

Cream: Make someones head explode with your super high voice.

Skye: What is your fave sonic couple?

Thats all 4 now  
-salutes- I'm out!

-Safarithecat613"

Skye: I'll try to find where I read it. I'll have to ask my cousin to see if she knows she's the one who told me about the site in the first place.

Sonic: NOOOOOOOOOooooooooo! –being dragged back into the closet with Amy-

Skye: here –tosses the timer to the fangirls- go wild

Vector: -gives Espio all his money then runs off crying-

Skye: sissy its only money

Espio: it was $5,968

Skye: 0.0….give me half and you're free to go from a few dares later on

Espio: deal –gives her half and walks off whistling-

Skye: sweet! I just got some good cash! I'm off to go buy that PS3 I've always wanted!

Tails: but you have to host the show!

-Shadow can be heard from a far distance screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"-

Skye: wow….he took that well…. YAYZ I love archery –gets out a bow and some arrows-

-everyone practices on Charmy until he's dead-

Tails: aren't you going to revive him?

Skye: at the end of the chapter

Tails: ok….-starts to run-

Cosmo: TAILS!!! GET BACK HERE YOU TWO TIMING LIAR!!! -chases her-

Skye:…ok I'll revive Charmy now…Cream make her your victim –revives Charmy and Cream makes her head explode- good job! Also… I don't really have a favorite…I only like a few. SonAmy, ShadowxBlaze, KnucklesxRouge, TailsxCream…..I have a question for the viewers. Please review your answer.

Which pairing do you like better?

-SonAmy

-SonicxRouge

-SonicxSally

-ShadAmy

-Shadaze

-Shadouge

-KnucklesxRouge

-KnucklesxAmy

-TailsxCream

-TailsxCosmo

-TailsxMarine

You CAN choose more than one and no Flaming the choices. Anyways the girl who used to be Tails read the next review. Oh yes b4 that Thanks for putting your name too it makes it easier for me since I hit my wrist on the door trying to help out today.

Tails: ok

"well np i thought it would be useful here you go

sonic: since you don't like amy get married to sally  
amy: omg sonic is getting married to sally go get him with this gun  
Author: since he did his dare he'll be your slave for 2 chapters  
Blaze: OMG silver is making out with a fangirl go kill him  
Author: heres a sewing kit give it to shadow  
shadow: shadow make a baby bibe to fir you that says mommies little boy

-tigersbro"

Sonic: I would but I'm a girl this chapter

Skye: well…the rules never said for the whole chapter…

Sonic: you really would do that?

Skye:….meh sure w/e but you owe an extra dare to Plumalchemyst.

Sonic: fine Plumalchemyst do your worst to me next chapter –goes back to being a boy-

Skye: only sonic the rest of you are girls

The others: Awwww man!

Skye: you aren't getting married to Sally unlike Sonic is….

Amy: WHAT!?!? –takes gun and goes after him-

Skye: this is so worth getting a new Slave next chapter

Blaze: Silver would never do that he's a girl this chapter.

Skye: I can make arrangements. But you owe Plum a dare too

Silver: fine –goes back to being a boy-

Blaze: he still wou—0.0 –sees him making out with a Fangirl- Silver….you die here and now –kills him-

Skye: alright –send the sewing kit and his dare to shadow-

Tails: when do we get to turn back?

Skye: next chapter

All: awww COME ON!!!

Skye: no, now Caramel and Safari. Finish up if you would be so kind

Caramel: thanks for reading

Safari Don't forget to read and review.

All: See ya next time!


	11. Chapter 11

The Sonic Characters belong to Sega…..luckies….

Skye: Hello again people

Shadow: I miss my vacation –sniffles-

Skye: aww don't worry too much…you're more likely to finish that bib of yours than get too much torture today… go ahead and read the next review

Shadow: fine

"Okay thanx 4 trying! and you should know my fave couple by now. for those of you who havent read the chapters before its Shadaze. ON WITH THE DARES!

Sonic: Hm... what to do with you... DANCE BLUE BOY DANCE!

Blaze: burn silver.

Shadow: Sry for making you come back early... you still have a fangirl slave though! Okay Eggman is your slave 2.

I cant think of anything else so...  
-salutes- I'm out!

-Safarithecat613"

Skye: dance or get thr—no wait…I have a better idea… -throws sonic in the fangirl pit- Dance if you want to live!!!

Sonic: -dances- I'm dancing! –gets attacked by fangirls-

Blaze: got it –blasts silver with flames-

Shadow: true…and sweet!

Skye: moving on people…we're behind schedule.

Tails: I'll read the next review

"ok Silver has to kiss Sonia and sonic has to kiss Amy for an hour

Girls: I dare you to shave your heads like heather from TDI XD

Vector: Can you sing rockstar for Caramel who you have recently in my rp asked to marry XD

Shadow: go back to hawaii when i say two weeks i mean two weeks your questions get faxed (has demonic look at those who make him come back early)

Manic: Whats it like being the only non S hedgehog XD

Cream: what is your favorite sweet Caramel will cook it for you

Authoress: Rice is getting worried about his twin Caramel so i send him to be your next victim XD

Girls: after shaving your head do the caramel dansen XD

Eggman: Why are you so fat

and thats it and i like all those pairings"

Skye: Even I have my limits… the first part of the dare shall not be done thus why it was cut.

Sonic and Silver: THANK YOU!

Skye: please don't flame my decision but I'm not that mean to them

Amy: be back in a sec.

Skye: ok I read this once in a fanfic someone dared this exact thing to happen…so I followed the awesome idea the other fanfic had. Sorry for using an idea that's not mine. All credit goes to the fanfic that did this in the first place.

-all the girls shave their heads and get wigs that look exactly like their old hair-

Amy: fanfiction is very useful.

Skye: I have the feeling I'm going to get sued for using that idea…

Vector: ok –sings the song- (I am lazy I know don't kill me for it)

Shadow: sweet!

Skye: once again you get to go but next chapter.

Shadow: fine.

Manic: its not that bad actually. I'm a special hedgehog.

Cream: I like cookies –gets cookies- yay! Than you!

Skye: fine…

-all the girls do the caramelldansen-

Amy: I love that song

Skye: we know amy we know

Eggman: I don't have to answer

Skye: he had one too many visits to McDonalds and Burger King.

Sonic: also he doesn't exercise so he's all naturally fat.

Skye: NEXT!

"Hey Remember next chapter

shadow: make a bib for you that says Mommies little boy with a heart this time ^_^

-tigersbro"

Shadow: -mumbling something-

Skye: is it done yet?

Shadow: yeah yeah here

Skye: thank you….wow you did a good job Shadow! You're free to go for two weeks ^^

Shadow:…it's the end of the chapter isn't it?

Skye: well to be blunt….yeah it is.

Shadow: please read and review the story

Sonic: thanks for reading!

Silver: and remember our fanfic runs on your reviews so the more the better!

All: See ya next time!!


	12. Chapter 12

We all only wish we could own the sonic characters.

Tails: Hi guys!

Amy: Welcome to another chapter of!

All: Just Ask Sonic and Co!

Sonic: Shadow already high-tailed it out of here right after the last chapter ended

Skye: that's fine. Let him have his fun for now. Let's just get on with the chapter ok?

"HI HERE IS RICE FOR TORTURE

Rice: (do i have to)

Me: (Yes she deserves an oc victim too now go (throws Rice in))

-Plumalchemyst"

Skye: welcome our newest vic— I mean guest; Rice!

Rice: Hi guys

Caramel: Heya Rice

Rice: Hi Caramel

Skye: now….Safari. Read. Now.

Safari: ok

"^^ Im glad to see you're back skye, here are some dares.

...

...  
ok hang on i got nothin right now but i will think of something...in the meantime throw all bishis to the fangirls.  
I have writers block :(  
-salutes- I'm out!

-Safarithecat613"

Skye: no offense but I never left. I was just seeing if anyone else would give a review. And we shall go on with the dare –kicks them into the fangirl pit- now I'll read the next review

"I am not telling a question yet. I just want to say Sonic gets my vote for my 2nd favorite character (Amy is my favorite, I love how she cases Sonic around It always makes me laugh) Shadow is my least favorite character (It is because of that dumb game he stared in, he tried to kill Sonic and well that is just horrible)

-The Daily Dude"

Skye: Finally!

-they all escape the fangirls for now-

Tails: What?

Skye: someone remembered my question back in chapter 3!!!

Sonic: really?

Skye: yeah! This person answered the question of what they think of sonic!

Sonic: let me see that….Awesome! I'm second place in this guy's fandom!

Amy: I get first x3

Skye: I'll send this to Shadow, who is dead last, and see what he thinks.

Tails: this should get him pretty mad

Skye: Well that's all the time we have for today.

Sonic: isn't there one last review?

Skye: I read it already. People for the last and final time I have my limits on what I will and will not put into this fanfic. Do not send me things that you wouldn't put in your fanfic. I may need reviews to make this fanfic but I will not use ones that involve cursing or otherwise. A few reviews I have been sent are out of the question to put on this fanfic. Thank you for reading please read and review and please, for the fanfic's and my sake. Don't send anything you wouldn't put into your own fanfiction.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm running out of things to put up here

Skye: Hi guys and welcome back

Tails: whats wrong Skye?

Skye: we aren't getting as many reviews any more =(

Sonic: but what happened to the wave of reviews we got the few chapters after chapter 4?

Skye: i dont know! -sighs- lets just get on with this chapter...Rice you read our first review

Rice: got it.

"Sonic: HAHAHAHAHA I'M SORRY BUT A FRIEND DREW YOU AND AMY WITH A SON WHO IS PINK NAME SPEEDY XD (drops Speedy In amy's arms)

Authoress: what do you think of a pink boy hedgehog XD

and i died from sugar overload so thats all i got

-Plumalchemyst"

Sonic: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Amy: aww he's so cute Sonic!

Skye: um...its pink....I dont really like that color....only reason i dislike Amy. She's pink. Caramel you read our last review for the chapter.

Caramel: ok

"ha ha to dare's

sonic:eat 2846 millon chile dog's.  
Blaze:Go join Shadow.  
Tail:marry Casmo.  
to Shadow:Marry Blaze.  
to Shay:My oc adimid is coming next chapter.

-Velk"

Sonic: will do! -starts eating the chili dogs-

Blaze: ok

Skye: go ahead but you're both coming back at the same time. and give Shadow his part.

Blaze: thanks! and I will. -she leaves-

Skye: and there goes our second character

Tails: but i dont like her! i like Cream!

Cosmo: -gets into a wedding dress- Too bad! -drags Tails off-

Skye: and there goes another two people... and ok the OC can come but after that thats it. we already have Rice, Caramel, Safari, and soon Adimid.

Please Read and Review. I cant write this fanfic without all your support as reviewers. Thanks for choosing the Sonic And Co Airlines. the flight will

Take off to a new kind of funny. See you next time! 


	14. Chapter 14

I do not and probably will not ever own Sonic the Hedgehog and Friends.

I, as a fan of the series, could only wish to own them.

…Sorry for being gone so long…

Rice: Finally after being gone so long we're back!

Caramel: Its about time.

Safari: we've been gone for who knows how long.

Skye: at least its been over two weeks since Shadow and Blaze left us, so they're coming back!

Shadow and Blaze: No!

Skye: yes! Now Tails, you have the honor of reading our first review in forever.

Tails: Got it!

"You need reviews? I am here to help!  
K since shad and blaze are off getting married ^.^ yayz! T.T K Im done, lets move on to some dares...  
Sonic: Take a swim in the Niagra falls  
Silver: Shave that octopus off your head -points to potleaf shaped hair-  
Shad: Are you and Blaze having fun?  
Amy: You are...I dont know what you are except a freaky stalker fangirl that follows sonic everywhere, and i mean EVERWHERE, anyways I saw a picture of an -holds back laugh- Amy X Rouge lovechild -hands her picture- Like it?  
Metal Sonic: I...dont know what to say about you...DO YOU LIKE PIE?!?! 0w0  
Vector: Give me all your money. If you dont have any give me your headphones. And I mean your BIG cash not 5 frikkin dollars.  
I gtg so l8rs  
-salutes- Im out!

-Safarithecat613"

Skye: aww…Blaze and Shadow got off easy…ah well lets get on with the first dare!

Sonic: I wont do it!

Knux: let me do this. Hey Sonic! Is that a floating and totally helpless chili dog hanging over the Niagra Falls?

Sonic: oh noez! I'll save you chili dog! -jumps in the water and drowns-

Skye: nice. NEXT!

Silver: but that my fur!

Skye: the fans don't care now go!

Silver: ugh….fine… -walks off to complete the dare-

Skye: I need to go make sure he does the dare. Caramel and Safari take over. –runs off after Silver-

Caramel: got it!

Safari: ok! Lets get on with the next few truths and dares while she's chasing after silver.

Shadow: Maybe.

Amy: O.O… –breaks-

Rice: cleanup on aisle fangirl.

Caramel: o….k…. lets get on with the next one shall we?

Metal Sonic: I. Am. A. Robot. Pie. Does. Not. Compute. –explodes-

Vector: what? Why?!?

Rice: uh, because they said so?

Skye: what Rice said. –comes back with a bald silver hedgehog behind her wearing a hat.-

Vector: -sighs- fine. –gives Serafina all his money.-

Skye: throw in the headphones for good measure.

Vector: wah! –gives up the headphones too and runs off crying-

Skye: wimp. Anyways… Shadow read the next dare.

Shadow: Whatever.

"ok i think my brain is working now  
Sonic: How do you like your pink son XD  
Amy: here (hands you baby stuff)  
Caramel: throw rice at all the boys still here into the pit  
Rice: Yeah your just there to be tortured XD  
guys still there: scream there is raman in my pants  
girls: dare you to scream the cake is a lie  
authoress: here you go (a stick to hit those who annoy you with)  
Eggman: Yeah go sit on a wall and have a great fall  
and yeah all I got

-Plumalchemyst"

Skye: alright lets get started.

Sonic: lets not mention this to anyone….ever….

Skye: ok here ya go Amy!

Amy: Thanks! –takes the stuff and walks away humming-

Caramel: alright –throws rice at all the boys-

Rice: I know that .

-all the guys scream "there is ramen in my pants" and all the girls scream " the cake is a lie"-

Skye: -takes stick- sweet. –hits Shadow continuously-

Eggman: how mean *sniffle* why don't you people like me?

Skye: because you are a sad excuse for a villain.

Eggman: -runs off crying, sits on the wall and is pushed off.(the wall was right next to a cliff )-

Skye: ok Blaze! Read the next one!

Blaze: alright.

"ok well here it goes

shadow: here you get a vacation to hawaii  
blaze: you also get a vacation their to  
sonic: handcuff yourself again to Amy for 3 chapters  
amy: do the same thing what you did last time  
author pick anybody to be your slave except blaze and shadow

-tigersbro"

Skye: darn it! And I just got them back!

Shadow: FREEDOM!!! - goes to Hawaii with Blaze-

Sonic: NOOOO!!! –is handcuffed to Amy again-

Amy: lets go Sonic~ -runs off and takes Sonic with her-

Skye: darn it! I get back Blaze and Shadow only to have them run off again! I guess I'll have to resort to plan B…. TAILS! GET OVER HERE!

Tails: yes?

Skye: go make me a sandwich

Tails: alright –runs off-

Skye: Knux read the next review.

Knux: Alright!

"ha ha I ment for a chapter but oh sonic: you ok? to amy: um eat? to casmo:you rule! (see The Tournament to test the God's for a disciption).

- Velk"

Skye: ok lets get going people!

Sonic: as long as I'm chained to Amy I will never be ok

Amy: alright~ ^^ -goes off to get food, dragging Sonic with her-

Cosmo: thank you ^^

Skye: do you not see? It says "casmo" not "cosmo". You never know who these people are talking to when they make typos.

Rouge: I'll read the last review.

Skye: No! I'll read it. You cant read this one Rouge.

"Okay here we go...

Sonic: Marry Amy and no buts

Knuclkes and Rouge: Heres the M.E come get it (don't tell him theres a Echidna and bat proof force fieldround it.

Amy: Happy?

Eggman: Give Metal full control of your empire.

Metal: Build a robotic version of Amy and marry her.

Shadow: (holds hand like a gun and points at him) Bang.

- dragonmaster"

Skye: ok I took out part of it because I'm trying to keep this fanfic clean ok ppl? Stop sending me dares that I will not put in this fanfic! I make very few exceptions to my limits. Now that that has been said, lets start the dares. Shadow's dare will be mailed to him.

Sonic: Nooo!! –gets married to Amy-

Knux and Rouge: Mine! –jump to get the M.E. just to get blasted back by the forcefield.-

Amy: yes I'm very happy~!

Eggman: fine! –gives Metal total control of the empire and runs off crying-

Metal: alright. –gets to work on a Robotic Amy and marries her.-

Skye: Shadow isn't here now but try again tomorrow. He'll have his response then. And where is Tails with my sandwich?

Cream: Thanks for reading the fanfic!

Rice: Sorry we've been gone so long!

Tails: Don't forget to review!

All that are here: Bye!


	15. Chapter 15

You only wish you had a fanfic this cool. xD

Just kidding.

Shadow: welcome back….

Blaze: we hope you are glad about it too….

Skye: good but next time with a bit more enthusiasm. Metal Sonic read our first review.

Metal Sonic: alright.

"Hello, i'm a new member and actually made this account for this fanfic, its sweet. no really it is.  
i'll be a bit merciful on the characters i like a bit, hope ya can blend this in with other reviews!  
Sonic: stand still. no running for the rest of the chapter, or i'll force you to dance with amy 10 hours straight!  
Tails: eat this 5 starred cinnamon roll  
Knux: is that the master emerald tumbling down the mount everest?  
Amy: do what you want with sonic while he's stuck.  
Shad: give blaze this lotus of love that suddenly will appear when you read this  
Rouge: let yourself get slapped by this magical floating fish  
Eggy: run. 24 hours straight =3!  
Metal sonic: install this emotion and personality inclusive friendlyness program and get friends and become the happiest robot that can live, note that this shall make you immune to torture that is not requested for the next 4 chapters, also you get to beat up eggman for not ever really liking you since you never defeated sonic. unleash all anger on eggy while he running! and read this review  
Espio: have this box filled with kunais and shuirkins that read your mind and home on enemies  
Vector: no music. for the next 3 chapters!  
Charmy: help metal beat up eggman  
Cream: have this bed-sized plushie for you and cream ^^  
Blaze: accept the lotus and do what you want with it, and maybe go romantic.  
Silver: help metal and charmy beat up eggman, no killing or gore for the 3 of you okay?!  
Chapter 3 question:  
1:Metal sonic: i like him. he's cool and i like the robotyness.  
2:Cheese: ubercute, nuffsaid  
3:Tails: quite cute, is cool, nice, smart and does a lot for his friends  
4:Shadow: black with crimsonred stripes, guns, and hardcore songs + ultimate destructive powers, why not?  
5:Silver: he can be so naive and be so stupid at times, and he can make stuff float!

hope ya include these and thanks for reading.  
Oliver-the-orange-otter. a metal sonic fan."

Skye: wow that's a long review….Also thanks! We try our hardest to make this as funny as possible for you viewers! Ok! Let's get started!

Sonic: I'm already chained to her what more do you want?

Tails: ok –eats it-

Knux: my baby! – jumps after the emerald-

Skye: O.o…..

Amy: yay! – picks up Sonic and runs off with him-

Shadow: ///// -hands Blaze the lotus-

Skye: omg! The ultimate life-form can blush. Who would have guessed?

Rouge: wha? –gets hit with a flying magical fish-

Eggman: I need to start getting in shape –starts to run the is already tired after 5 seconds-

Metal Sonic: commencing actions…-becomes the most friendliest robot alive, makes friends, and beats up eggman.-

Espio: sweet….

Vector: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Charmy: ok! –helps Metal Sonic beat up Eggman-

Cream: thank you very much ^^

Blaze: //// -takes the lotus, then Blaze and Shadow walk off together blushing-

Silver, Charmy, and Metal Sonic: Alright! –continue beating up eggman-

Skye: omg! Another who remembers my question from chapter 3! Yay! Thank you a lot!

Caramel: We'll have Safari read our next review.

Rice: yeah Safari read it.

Safari: alright.

"one dare and that is to summon the great and powerful tails doll

-Plumalchemyst."

Skye; of course… Rice! Caramel! Safari! Get to it!

All three: on it! –summon the tails doll-

Tails Doll:…pitiful animals…I shall eat your soul!

Skye: yeah yeah like you scare us.

Everyone else: -hiding behind Skye and shivering like leaves-

Skye:…well I'm not afraid atleast. Welcome our special guest the Tails Doll! Have whatever dare you want for him at the ready! Its time for torturing Tails Doll!

Caramel: Thank you for reading!

Rice: please review! Our fanfic lives off of your ideas

Safari: and don't forget to give the Tails Doll your dares and truths!

All except Tails Doll: See ya next time! –all go running and screaming away from the Tails Doll except Skye-

Skye: sissies


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own the sonic chars

Tails Doll: Welcome to yet another chapter of Just Ask Sonic&Co.

Skye: next time don't sound like you're about to go on a killing spree. Anyways. Lets let Rice read our first review.

Rice: r-right…

Skye: stop acting like a chicken and READ! Or I'll give you something to be afraid of

Rice: Got it!

"Thanks alot, here are a few more dares :3!  
Sonic: i heard that tails doll has a vault with 1 million chili dogs, you can only get them if you defeat him!  
Kunx: Is that the master emerald right behind tails doll?  
Rouge: i heard that tails doll has an near-infinite supply of the highest quality of jewels and jems!  
Eggman: Tails-doll has an hedgehog instant killing device!  
Rice: your glue to the ground until tails doll is gone. happy?  
Vector: Headphones. Dangiling. Tails doll. have. that should be enough for him to understand =3

Everyone else: let silver protect you with the power of the chaos emeralds as extra, here all 7 of em'-gives-

and as last, not really a dare, but i'll give you this humungous capsule which contains, the smart, the cunning, the logical, the non-idiotic, the super strong... METAL KNUX! which also happens to be quicker then metal 1# and all those little things are true.

oh and tails doll, please don't use that invisible reapers scythe you have... too late... oh god...

-Oliver-the-orange-otter"

Skye: thank you Rice. Now lets get started!

Sonic: omg! CHILI DOGS!!! –starts a battle with the Tails doll and dies-

Skye: well that failed…NEXT!

Knux: I MUST SAVE MY EMERALD!!! –goes after the emerald and dies-

Safari: aren't you going to revive them?

Skye: eh…later I will… NEXT!

Rouge: I'm not falling for that. I'm not an idiot like Sonic and Knux.

Skye: but I saw the mass collection myself. It had vast amounts of priceless jewels and gems!

Rouge: well in that case… -goes after the jewels and gems and gets killed-

Skye: that went well. NEXT!

Eggman: can I have the hedgehog killing device?

Tails Doll: no –kills eggman-

Rice: no I am not happy! Now the Tails Doll can kill me and I cant run! –is killed by Tails Doll-

Vector: GIVE ME BACK MY HEADPHONES YOU VILE DOLL!! –fights with the Tails Doll and takes back the headphones-

Skye: O.o…he beat the Tails Doll…… ah well

Silver: Sweet! –protects everyone using the chaos emeralds' power-

Skye: now lets get on to the next review. Safari? If you would be so kind.

Safari: ok

"(bows to tails doll)  
I dare everyone to play Sonic R

-Plumalchemyst"

Skye: ok everyone play the game in our game room. –everyone except Rice goes off to play Sonic R-

Rice: but I cant move!

Skye: fine I'll bring you a TV or something. Caramel Read the next review.

Caramel: ok

"Okay first I'll start with what I didn't get:-  
Shadow: (makes hand into a gun and points) Bang!  
Sonic: try and travel back in time without the time boots and borad to find out what really killed the Dinosaurs.  
Tails: no way for me to say this but KILL THAT TAILS DOLL RIGHT NOW IT FREACKS ME OUT!  
Knuckles: Punch Sonic when he's about to eat a chillidog and see how Sonic reacts.  
Shadow: Name all your guns as well as count them.  
that's it for now.

-dragonmaster77"

Shadow: -holds up gun and shoots- bang

Sonic: ok –runs so fast he goes back in time then runs back- it was dinosaurs that killed the dinosaurs. The dinos ate the other dinos and then ate each other.

Skye: I never would have guessed.

Tails: alright. –kills the Tails Doll-

Knux: alright.

Shadow: lets see… we have Maria, Estiban, Mike, Caroline……-continues to count and name all his guns- …and Jasper. All 9,846 guns named and counted.

Skye: o.o….. o….k…… Well thanks for reading.

Tails: don't forget to send in reviews! We cant make more chapters without them!

All: See ya next time!


	17. Chapter 17

Characters not mine.

I ran out of things to put here so uh…Here's a monkey!

Skye: Hello everyone! Welcome to another fun-filled chapter of _Just ask Sonic and Co._! Safari! Read our first review!

Safari: ok

"Shadow you missed! and for that...  
Sonic: I heard Shadow say Chillidogs are the worst thing on earth send him flying as Hyper Sonic.  
Knuckles: Shadow said the Master Emerald is stupid help Sonic beat him up.  
Shadow: Yonik (steals guns)

~DragonMaster77"

Skye: I think I like this person : )

Shadow: I think I hate this person –guns are taken away-

Sonic: No one says chilidogs are the worst things on Earth without answering to me!

Knux: Don't call the Master Emerald stupid!

-Sonic and Knux both beat up and kill Shadow-

Skye: yup. I definitely like this person. Caramel! The next review if you would be so kind.

Caramel: got it.

"Allright: this one should be interesting.  
Four rounds of Halo multiplayer:  
First round:  
map: Blood gulch (original)  
game type: Capture the Flag  
teams:  
blue: Sonic, Amy, Vector, Carmel, Rouge, Eggman  
red: Knuckles, Shadow, Charmy, Blaze, Tails, Rice  
(Skye, feel free to fill in the teams for any characters I forgot)  
weapons: no scope (Halo 1, 2, and 3 weapons for all rounds)  
vehicles: map default  
Second Round:  
map: Zanzibar  
game type: Juggernaut (Eggman is the first juggernaut)  
weapons: Human (as opposed to Covenant)  
vehicles: none

Third Round:  
map: Longest  
game type: Slayer  
weapons: Rockets  
Fourth Round:  
map: Hang 'em High  
game type: Oddball  
weapons: map default  
All rounds are ten minutes long, no active camo, no overshield, no shields  
Nice concept by the way

~OutThere-23"

Skye: too bad I don't play Halo. Oh well. Lets finish off the list of who goes where.

Blue: Sonic, Amy, Vector, Carmel, Rouge, Eggman, Silver, Skye, Metal Knux, Espio, Jet

Red: Knuckles, Shadow, Charmy, Blaze, Tails, Rice, Safari, Metal Sonic, Cream, Wave, Storm

Caramel: did we miss any?

Skye: if we did oh well. I have bad memory problems. Lets begin!

-all play halo for hours-

Skye: ok lets announce the Winners!

Caramel: the Winning teams are! Round 1: Team Blue. Round 2: Team Blue. Round 3: Team Blue. And round 4: Team Red.

Skye: there you have it! Rice, read the next review please.

Rice: Alright.

"I have a review  
First bring in my OC Keoni and make Sonic like her.(She stays for 3 chapters and can be givin is Light blue with navy blue highlights in her shoulder length hair and wears blue jeans, top,and knows karate.)  
Sonic:Go out with Keoni.(Your in my top three charaters.)  
Cream:you are so cute.  
Amy:I HATE your have it with cheese and then die slowly and PAINFULLY!  
Kunckles and rouge:Go makeout for 10 minutes with everyone watching.  
Tails:I think youre cool,make an airboard for my Oc and let her use it for as long as she is here.  
Keoni: give her a potion to like sonic as long as she is here. And have a fighting match with Amy and have yourself win.

Thats all for now.  
~PopPrincess100."

Skye: wow….this person hates you guys.

Safari: Why did we put this review up again?

Skye: because we already made it a T rating. Might as well add all kinds of reviews now. Let's get stared. Although to be fair. We have to give them the choice of the one thing that we've all loved and that has a camera on the inside in case I want the people to view what's going on inside, the one the only MAGICAL CLOSET OF DOOM!!! Now lets welcome Keoni!

Keoni: Hello.

Sonic: Hiya. I'll gladly go out with her. –leaves with Keoni

Skye: I took some things out of the review tho being I have limitations on what I'll put here. Lets start with Cream since Sonic and Keoni are gone for now.

Cream: thank you for the compliment ^^

Amy: why does everyone hate me?

Skye: Deal with it.

Amy: -sighs- fine… -walks off with cheese then dies a slow and painful death an hour later-

Knux: ok! –goes into the closet with Rouge-

Skye: ok lets turn on the camera –turns on camera and the audience watches- Lets move on –sets the timer- next!

Tails: ok –goes and makes a Light Blue and Navy Blue airboard for Keoni-

Skye: ok Charmy. Go kill yourself since I wont have you do what originally was going to be asked. I know! Hey charmy look! A fire!

Charmy: oooh! –sets self on fire and flies around screaming til dead-

Skye: should have put tape over his mouth. He's too noisy.

-Keoni and Sonic come back holding hands-

Skye: well I guess I can forget the potion. Start battle! –throws both Amy and Keoni in an arena and watches Amy die while eating popcorn- ok lets let our newest member read the next review.

Shadow: wasting no time to put the new people to work I see.

Skye: exactly. Now Keoni read the next review!

Keoni: gladly

"YOU FOOLS YOUR SOULS NOW BELONG TO MY MASTER HAHAHAHAHA  
I dare all to bow to the tails doll

~Plumalchemyst"

Skye: you're reading the next one too. And the Tails Doll is gone. So the dare is invalid but everyone bow down anyways.

Everyone except Skye: all hail tails doll.

Skye: good. Now Keoni, if you would.

Keoni: gotcha

"wow everyone got killed except for vecotr... weird  
Dares:  
Sonic:go werehog and let amy glomp you  
tails:make knuckles a punching bag that counters back  
knuckels: use the punching bag  
Vector: FIND THE *bleep* COMPUTER ROOM YOURSELF! *pushes vector into that stage without any combat equipment*  
Skye: say to all the characters that their true father is their creator (i don't know who they are) and take a picture of their faces., and be less lazy making characters only say "alright."  
Cheese and Chocola: eggman has a new robot and inside it is one big playground!  
eggman: let the 2 chao destroy your new ultimate machine and don't even try stopping them! *plants anti-eggy booby traps*.  
thats all for now

~lilprinnydood"

Skye: so….many…typos….-dies then is brought back to life- I know. He's a brave idiot when it comes to his headphones. ok lets start.

Sonic: but… but…

Skye: no buts

Sonic: alright. –goes werehog and is glomped by Amy then kills her and goes back to normal-

Skye: they never said you couldn't kill Amy. NEXT!

Tails: ok I'll go do that now!

-goes off to make the punching bag with Knux following-

Skye: but…but I make a living off of being lazy! Oh fine . To all the sonic characters: Your true fathers are your creators

Sonic Characters: No! ITS NOT POSSIBLE!!!! –all die-

Skye: sweet. Next!

Safari: Wait! Why didn't you say that to us?

Skye: you're OC's. You know where you came from.

All OC's: oh alright.

Skye: evil person makes it so I can't be lazy

Shadow: I like this person.

Skye: of course YOU would like them

Vector: Ahhhh!!! –falls and dies in two seconds-

Skye: no wonder he needs Espio.

-the chao destroy the robot-

Eggman: NOOO!!!! –tries to save the robot but gets killed by the traps-

Skye: that was eventful. Shadow. Read the review or I'll destroy all your guns.

Shadow: alright.

"Great flaming fortress!  
Really funny, I'll give you that  
1: to all: How the hell can you people breath in outer space?  
2: Skye: *hands a coupon for an indestructible stage and building* Seen the repair bills of the other truth or dare fics? Surely cost a lot rebuilding that stage over and over again, Also how does everyone just appear where the dare wants them to go, I mean Knuckles jumped of the mount Everest without even climbing it!?  
3: Shadow: use this blow dart with paralyzing darts to paralyze Sonic and Knuckles then use the space controlling version of chaos control to warp them really high above the stage… or whatever Skye is using (When I mean high near the point where most men cant breath should be good)  
4: *grabs a warp cannon and shoots all OCs* Don't know how they looked like nor anything else of them so I warped them back to their own creators… No hard feelings alright.  
5: Blaze and Shadow: Ever thought about children (Skye if both answer are positive, make Blaze pregnant… Readers of this don't even think about reading this outloud… Or else… you rather not know what would happen)  
6: Tails doll: Just wondering what happens when you pull that antenna out of your head?  
7: Sonic: Once Tails doll answers this… grab the antenna and pull, you can run faster then speed of sound right?  
8: Woops… I dropped my staff of transformation on the ground, don't touch it or else *Silver touches the staff* … You'll all turn into hedgehogs… *Facepalm* just wait for three chapter and everyone will be their selves again... I hope  
That's for now

MeteorCrystal-edge"

Skye: Its quite simple really. They're cartoon characters. We cant die from lack of oxygen unless the writers put that in the script. and I can teleport them back being I am psychic. Also thanks. I'm sure I'll be in debt from these guys wrecking everything.

Shadow: with pleasure. –completes the dare ending with Sonic and Knux dying-

Skye: but I NEED them here! They're supposed to be here! I really don't like this chapter

Shadow: um…..uh….um….

Blaze: maybe.

Skye: phew. I don't want to deal with that sort of stuff. And of course. You guys cant go one chapter w/o making me bring it back -_-" –brings back the Tails Doll-

Tails Doll: I, of course, would die and all of the souls I have captured would be released.

Skye: wait I have a plan. Sonic have Knux grab the antenna and run! Knux hold on tight!

Both: alright! –puts the plan into action-

Skye: a little improve never hurt anyone. And also. SILVER YOU IDIOT!!!!

-all turn into hedgehogs that weren't hedgehogs in the first place-

All(that weren't hedgehogs): aww man!!!

Skye: well I'm glad I was part hedgehog in the first place. In three chapters I'll be a regular Hedgefox again and you'll all be back to normal. Sonic, Silver, and Shadow. Finish us off.

Sonic: thanks for reading!

Shadow: don't forget to review. The fanfic cant go on without your reviews.

Silver: We hope you continue to read Just Ask Sonic and Co.!

All Three: See ya next time!


	18. Chapter 18

I'm back! I finally got my account password after resetting the email account ^^"

I only wish I own sonic. It'd prolly be better than I don't :3

Skye: Yay! Its so good to be back! I fixed it and I can get on my account again :3

Shadow: Took you long enough .

Skye: *hits shadow on the head* Anyways! I shall read the first review of my coming back chapter ^^

"Sonic: drink a truth potion

All: Ask him humiliating questions.

Shadow: wear a tutu and skip around and say  
Amy: Ignore sonic until he goes crazy.

Sonamyfan4ever"

Sonic: I'm not drinking that!

Skye: you don't really have a choice :3 *forces Sonic to drink it" aaaaand…GO!

Tails: How smart are you?

Sonic: My IQ test said I had an IQ of -65 *puts hands over mouth*

Skye: Sonic. How do you eat so many chilidogs but still stay super skinny?

Sonic: I get work done every thousand chilidogs. STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!

Knux: Do you love Amy?

Sonic: Yes! Shes the cutest girl I know!

*Amy squees in happiness*

Skye: I can't really think of any questions so sorry but this is as far as I can really go ^^" anyways… *throes a tutu on Shadow*

Shadow: I'm not doing this.

Skye: you have to. Or else face my wrath!

Shadow: Fine! I'll do it!

Skye: good hedgehog. *videotapes it*

Shadow: *skips around* lalalalalala I'm a pretty girl.

Skye: see? That wasn't so hard. Tails Doll read the next review please.

Tails Doll: I answer to no one!

Skye: Just read the review already!

Tails Doll: I'm only doing this because I want to know what it says. Not because you told me to. .

"Blaze: Are you from the future, or a different dimension? ANSWER ME!

Shadow: Where IS the fourth Chaos Emerald (alliteration to your game)

MaceKiwi"

Blaze: I'm from the future in a different dimension.

Shadow: The fourth Chaos Emerald is in the computer room. Noone can find the computer room so its there.

Skye: Safaaaari~! Read the next review.

Safari: Ok I'll read it ^^

"AlrightI think I've tortured Shadow enough...

Shadow: Here (gives guns back) Go help the Rebels against the Empire.

Sonic: Have the biggest Chilli dog ever.

Knuckles: MINE! (steals the Master Emerald)

Eggman: RUN FAT BOY RUN! (chases him in a tank.

DM77 over and out"

Skye: yay for putting your name after your review :D and also you can never torture Shadow enough!

Shadow: Whatever. As long as I have my guns back *goes off to help the rebels

Sonic: YAY! *eats it in seconds*

Everyone: O.o…

Sonic: what?

Skye:…anyways…Knux! He stole your emerald :P

Knux: Nooooooooo! Master Emerald! We were supposed to grow old together…now how will my child survive?

Skye: you don't have a child

Knux:…oh…

Eggman: Ahhhhhhh! *runs*

Skye: Rice you read the next review please.

Rice: a-alright…just k-keep the T-Tails D-Doll away from me!

"NO MASTER IS DEAD

anywho can we have Sally and Amy fight over sonic and throw Sonia in because I think Amy need glasses and probably mistake knux for sonic if you seen underground Sonia has feeling for the echidna

Plumalchemyst"

Skye: alright! *all go to an arena* Place your bids! Amy vs. Sally vs. Sonia on an all out Sonic fight!

Tails: $10 on Amy!

Knux: $25 on Sonia!

Sonia: aww knuckie believes in me 3

Shadow: *came back from winning against the empire* $50 on Amy

Rice: $20 on Sally!

*other chars bid*

Skye: alright! Let the fight begin!

*Amy, Sally, and Sonia fight. Amy wins with two knockouts and her hammer*

Skye: and the winner is AMY!

*people who bet on amy cheer and get their money*

Skye: ok back to our next review ^^ Caramel!

Caramel: yes?

Skye: you read the next review :3

Caramel: okay, I'll read it

"sorry for the typos dude, i'll try not too make as much.

now.

Skye: no restrictions until the next review is read. go on and brake all the laws of physics. eat a pie, BE LAZY IF YOU WANT! WHATEVER!

and we need a another destructive character, could you add bean the dynamite, but then give him a decent IQ raise. or don't.

Last but not least

Everyone: let this chao version of you float above your head that always reveals your true emotions and thoughts in their expressions for the whole chapter.

oh and something else, thank you a load for setting up this fanfic. it's awesome.

Lilprinnydood."

Skye: its all right Im fine with it :3 I was just kidding around. And YAY! *lays on a lawn chair and eats a pie* SHADOW! GET ME A SODA!

Shadow: *walks off grumbling* I liked it better when she couldn't be lazy .

Skye: lets welcome our new char, BEAN!

Bean: hiya folks! *pops outta nowhere*

Skye: I don't really know much about bean but I'll try to keep things fun :3 Cream!

Cream: Yes?

Skye: get some chao please.

Cream: alright ^^ *runs off to get some chao and the chao transform and hover over the characters heads*

Skye: here's how the chaodar works. People will say something and (chaoname: emotion, thought) will appear :3 I'll keep it goin til the end of the chapter. Possibly into the next if I don't get bored of it by the end of this chapter. Oh and thank you and all our viewers for reading my fanfic ^^ (skyechao: happy, yay! They really like my fanfic!)

Adimid: you for got about me (addychao: annoyed, how could they forget about me?)

Skye: sorry! You can read the next review. I also need to get Keoni back here. I changed my mind. I'll keep allowing OCs until we reach 10 OCs. Right now we have 6 so four more OCs can join in ^^ (skyechao: ^^", I can't believe I forgot about them! X.x Good bye sweet sweet lazyness…I knew thee well…)

Adimid: alright then. (addychao: still annoyed, atleast she finally put me in)

"SO CONFUSED! my top three characters, in order, are Blaze, Knuckles, and Tails. Blaze, kill Sonic. Everyone else. besides Sonic, help. Sonic, scream like a little girl. YOu are my least favorite character.

TT749"

Skye: wewt! Sonic killing~ go all out everyone! (skyechao: happy, muwahahahahahahahaha~!)

Blaze: *torches him til he dies* (blazechao: pyromatic, woot!)

Sonic: EEEEK!*is killed in numerous ways and is revived multiple times except when he dies the last time*(sonicchao: scared, sonicchaos thoughts. Sonic cant think don't kill me too!)

Skye: that was fun :3 NEXT Keoni its your turn ^^(skyechao: happy, yay sonics dead again ^^)

Keoni: ok Skye (keochao: happy, yay! I'm in the fanfic too!)

"Have you guys ever played any of the BattleFront games from Star Wars? If not,... YOU NEED TO LEARN FAST! The CIS are after the Master Emerald, and General Grievous is leading the robbery. All you need to do is this: 1, destroy the 3 battle droid scouts that are patrolling the area near the Master Emerald; 2, use your grenades and ded-packs (I'll provide all of these and the rest of your other equipment to Skye for the mission, once I've listed it to him, and who gets what.) and eliminate the droid's damaged AAT (Armored Assault Tank) as soon as 1 is done; 3, OMG! One of those gear-heads dropped a holocron that has information that you'll need to keep the CIS at bay. Have one of your flight type heroes (I'll list out who has what job, equipment, and who's going to be with you later) get that holocron (It's hidden in the tree tops, so flying's the only way to reach it); 4, Gad-Zucks! The medical and ammunition droids are damaged! Have a mechanic (preferably Tails or Wave) fix those droids to help replenish your health and ammo, for I don't know how much you'll have at that point; 5, The old temples might give you a vantage point for the defence. Get control of the CP (Command Post) and have one of your snipers bullseye some 'flabby-metallic-butt!' Just be aware that, from the looks of things, the CIS has called in their bugs (Geonosians if you guys and gals don't know by now); 6, "Those Spider Walkers will be on you all soon!" Get your rocket launchers loaded and take those arachnid-like walkers apart; 7, Sonic! Calibur the sword has arrived, and he is ready to slash some droids! Take out 15 battle droids or geonosians (any of the droids count incase you're wondering) by yourself; 8, By the force, General Grievous is in the area! Take him out before he tears any of you to ribbons! Sonic is the best on for this, so keep him covered as he kicks Grievous's flabby butt; 9, Good news and bad news. The Good news, the Republic is on it's way! The Bad news, you need to hold them off for at least 15 more minutes. Be careful, for this is going to be the hardest part yet. Whatever you do, don't get defeated (I'll list more details later on); 10, second to last objective. Capture the remaining CP's and destroy the last of the battle droids on the field. This is the 'down hill' task, so good luck; 11, this is more of an 'epilogue' task. After everyone does their 'thank you's, help in the repairs, and don't forget to give the Republic your 'farewells' before they leave. Also, have fun cleaning the Island! (He-he-he. I love that joke.)

Here are the rules: 1; If your health bar reaches 0, you'll be teleported to the hospital wing that Skye will set up for ya'll. 2; to capture CP's,...well...Skye can look up Battlefront 2 to give you guys the rules later. 3; If you are defeated in battle, you'll have to wait 5 minutes before you can return, so watch your health everyone. 4; Sonic, once you've equiped Calibur, you will slowly loose health and can only replenish it by defeating enemies. Feel luck that this also goes for Grievous to. 5; if you run low on ammo (you don't have unlimited amounts, Shadow), you cn replenish it by going near an ammunition droid. I think that Skye can figure out the rest for you later.

The equipment: Apart from your natural skills, you're allowed: a blaster riffle, a rocket launcher, a sniper riffle, a shot gun (the one's that the engineer class troopers carry), a blaster pistal, a chain gun, an EMP-blaster, Amy's Piko-piko hammer, Big's fishing rod, the 7 chaos emeralds (yes, I'm allowing ya'll to use Super-Transformations and chaos control), Shadow's many guns, the tornado series (every plane Tails has ever owned to be technical), the extreme gear, the Babylon Rogues's cruiser, Calibur the sword (after objective 6 is accomplished), grenades, mines, auto-turrets, ded-packs, remote control probe droids, power-ups, team-blasts, well, I'll just cut to the chase and say, "along with whatever the Galactic Republic brings, and whatever Skye thinks in a 'decent' piece of equipment."

The classes are the same from Battlefront 2, so I'll let you guys decide which one you want (yes Skye, let them choose the classes they want, as long as we've got 3 for each class).

The characters for this mission are (Drum-role): Sonic the hedgehog, Miles Prower (Tails), Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Big the Cat, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy the Honey bee, Silver the hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, E-102 Gamma, Shade the Echidna, Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, Storm the Albatross, Cosmo the Seedrian (Yes, that is her species name for those at home who are curious about it), and the Galactic republic (Mace Wndu and his stationed Clone trooper legion).

The vehicles will be: whatever ya'll have, and whatever the galactic republic brings.

(Pause for 5 seconds. Crickets chirp in the background during the 5 seconds.) "Why are you standing here doing squat? Get out there troopers, and may the force be with you!"

One thing I almost forgot to mention, I've made an antidote to return those who've been turned into hedgehogs back into what they originally were (So you can come out of your 'weeping over a simple accident' closet now, Silver). Anyhow, Skye, do you think I can be involved in the writing sometime? (We can discuss communications later) I really put some thought in effort for this review, I really want to see it happen, so think you can do so, pretty please? (Winks 3 times) Oh, and Tails, Cream, (Sniffs) I think you're just one of the two most cutest 'Sonic the Hedgehog' series couples in the entire galaxy. I hope we can have a private meeting together, just the three of us. I also want you to know that, as long as you guys still keep coming to this fic, and having your 'moments' together, I'm as happy as a clam. Speaking of which I know that this fic may be ruff on you two, as it is with the others, but remember, like all embarrassing moments, you eventually laugh at them later on. Let the others know this so they have the moral to keep coming to these fics, and so that Skye doesn't have to keep a tight leash on them. Anyhow, I can't wait for the next chapter. I look forward to seeing Chapter 18. Anyhow, see you soon.

Alaric Grey"

Skye: wow. That was long…My head is spinning x.x (skyechao: dizzy, . spinny eyes)

Shadow: we're supposed to play this game…? (shadchao: annoyed, I bet she's never even heard of the game

Skye: yup. I have no idea how to play tho so we're gonna hafta look it up. They really want this thing done so I guess they want it done right. I'll do that next chapter tho (sorry!) because I'll have more time to get it done and I can look it up later. (skyechao: sad, sorry! I really will get this review done but I want to do it right since you put so much thought into it =( I will do the review and it'll be done right when I do it. It just wont be done in this chapter)

Tails and Cream: oh thanks ^^ we'd be happy to have a meeting with you ^^ (tailschao and cream chao: happy, *blush*)

Skye: regarding the other question you asked, sure. Just come up with a char and its details and submit it in a review ^^ I'd like to work with you sometime. Meh email is so email me when you have the chance to ^^ (skyechao: happy, it would be great to have someone else working on this too ^^)

*chao disappear*

Amy: Thanks for reading!

Sonic: Come back and see the next chapter later on in this week!

Knux: don't forget to R&R for more ideas and more fun next chapter

Tails: we couldn't do it without the support of all our fans!

Rouge: your reviews make this world go round just like jewels make mine go round ;)

Cream: so for now until we get your reviews in…

Everyone: See ya next time!


	19. Chapter 19

***Jedi Mind Trick* Sonic does not belong to me.**

**This is not the comic you are looking for.**

Skye: And welcome back~! Unfortunately I am short on time so I'll have to get through these quickly. Starting with the one I missed last chapter. And since im short on time i'll have to do it really quickly and lazily. *Everyone goes through the mission* and the winner is... *drumroll* BLAZE!Congratulations Blaze on winning and getting through the mission.

Blaze: Thanks a lot ^^

Skye: your prize is reading the next review!

Blaze: Thanks a lot

"Ah, us reviewers, our only purpose is to annoy the daylights out of you guys! MWA HA HA! Awesome fic btw. Ok, now Flash and I are going to catch a train, everyone is gonna hate us for this. Especially Blaze. (Sorry Flash, I'm pitting her against you. :3)

Flash: Aww, why you so mean?  
Me: It was your idea.  
Flash: Not Blaze for Rouge though...  
Me: That is gonna be fun to watch. Sorry about messing with your crush and all-  
Flash: SHE IS NOT! I NEVER SAID THAT! WHAT ON EARTH WOULD MAKE YOU THINK THAT!  
Me: (Pulls out diary with words in big bold letters.)  
Flash: That could be anyone's.  
Me: (Points to Flash's Journal on front.)  
Flash: Ok, that could mean anything.  
Me: Sorry, he is really defensive.

Ok... Must act according to the following directions for a whole chapter.

Sonic: Act like Shadow.  
Shadow: Act like Tails.  
Tails: Act like Sonic.  
Amy: Act like Blaze.  
Blaze: Act like Rouge.  
Knuckles: Act like Cream!  
MWA HA HA! I ALWAYS WIN!  
Ticket salesman: So two tickets for Green Hill Zone?  
Me: Yeah, wait... YOU DIDN'T HERE THAT!  
Until next time,  
~Flash and his author.~"

Shadow: oh **** no. Im not acting like that faker!

Skyye: Relax! Its not until after the big fight.

Flash: Do I have to?

Skye: Did your author stutter or something? Of course you have to!

Flash: darn it!

Skye: thx for liking my comic btw ^^

*Flash and Blaze fight* *Blaze wins cuz Flash didnt wanna fight her*

Skye: now on to the next part~

Sonic: I'm all emo and stuff and I hate everyone but Blaze and stuff I'm gonna go shoot something!

Shadow: I dont sound like that faker! AND IM NOT EMO!

Skye: I have to admit that was a bit much Sonic.

Tails: I'm sonic the hedgehog. I'm a egotistical brat who is afraid of girls cuz I act like one!

Shadow: I have to go build something or make something. I totally worship Sonic and I'm totally in love with Cream and Cosmo and I can't decide who to be with. That shouldnt anger any fangirls.

Amy: Uh... how do I act like Blaze? *gets hit by Fail hammer*

Blaze: I'm gonna go steal the master emerald now! Knucklehead cant stop me!

Knux: *angrily* Please don't steal the master emerald ms. Blaze...

Skye: now that thats over with... Keoni! Read the next review. NOW!

Keoni: Kay ^^

"Knuckles~ Give Rouge the Master Emerald and a rose and ask her on a date. =)

~Sierra Rose the Hedgehog"

Skye: *sigh* we'll prolly only get short ones for a while. Anyways.

Knux: nooo! My precious!

Skye: Do it knux. Or else i'll let the fangirls have you.

Knux: NO! No i'll be good! *gives Rouge the master emerald and a rose* Will you go out with me?

Rouge: *takes the emerald aand rose* Sure knucklehead. But you better have plenty of dough!

Skye: oki Rice! You read the next one ^^

Rice: But I dont want to.

Skye: Do it or the Tails Doll will eat your soul!

Rice: OK OK!

"i know have knuckles look for the master emerald while you have it.

~refg"

Skye: hey knux! I heard that Eggman took the master emerald and hid it in a volcano! You should totally go look for it! *hiding it behind her back*

Knux: I'm comin sweetie! *dies from the lava*

Skye: well that was fun. Next review, Flash reads.

Flash: But I dont want to!

Blaze: Read it or you're toast!

Flash: O.O

"bervo i some reammer sonic=caertoons now a qstion-how-powerfull whan youer sauper=soice-waith sauper-shadow!

~dr-fanmai-lover"

Skye: O.O *falls to the ground shivering and shaking* the spelling...

Safari: uh... are you ok?

Skye: the spelling...the spelling...

Sonic: I think she's broken... anyways. I'm really powerful and so is Shadow when we're in our super forms... Atleast I think thats what this person is asking... I can't tell what they're saying... So I hope we answered your question...

Amy: I'll read the next review I guess.

"Hey! Nice fanfic! ^^ Would you mind putting my character Dream in here? She's a yellow cat with a black hairband and black t-shirt and a black skirt with black shoes. Anyways here are my truths and dares!

Truth for Sonic "Is it true? Did you really die from the princess's kiss?"

Dare for sonic "I Totally dare you to be like Shadow and act dark and conceited *sorry Shadow fans I prefer silver Kawaii!*

Truth for tails "This is more like a question..why do you have two tails I mean seriously! What made you with two tails?"

The dare..."Dun dun dun! I Dare you to run around in circles acting like a little kid! Muahahahaha! i'm soo evil!"

Finally! Truth for amy "Who do you truly like Sonic or Shadow?"

My dare "I Dare you To kiss shadow while looking like a clown!"

Well I need to go feed my pet bunny! Soo here you go skye!

~ Poison and Dream"

Skye: *full recovery* Ok lets get started. Truths then Dares.

Sonic: I didn't die from a princess's kiss! I was revived!

Tails: I was just born this way. I have a weird genetic mutation that gave me two tails.

Amy: I love Sonikku~! *hugs Sonic*

Sonic: AAHHHHHHHHHH!

Skye: now dares. We need to wrap this up ppl!

Sonic: Uh...

Skye: you're already conceited Sonic. Just act...iono dark.

Tails: *runs around* hahahah I'm a little kid~!

Amy: *dresses up like a clown* do I have to kiss Shadow?

Skye: pretend he's sonic. You mistook him for sonic before1

Amy: fiiine! *kisses shadow then gets shot by Shadow*

Shadow: stupid fangirl.

Cream: Dont forget to Review ^^

Rouge: we need your reviews in order to make this thing.

Shadow: so.

Sonic: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far

Tails: we hope you come back and review again!

All: see ya next time~!


End file.
